


12 x 12 Coda

by AkikoFumi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Destiel - Freeform, Episode: s12e12 Coda, Episode: s12e12 Stuck In The Middle (With You), Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Episode: s12e12 Stuck In The Middle (With You), Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 09:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkikoFumi/pseuds/AkikoFumi
Summary: "I love you. I love all of you."Dean reflects on what almost was Castiel's dying words.





	12 x 12 Coda

**Author's Note:**

> So this literally came to me moments after having watched "All Along The Watchtower" - and even though it's been a while, in regards of recent events regarding "Supernatural", I decided to post this here.
> 
> Originally posted on my Tumblr Account: guardianangelgabriel.tumblr.com

Dean doesn’t drive. 

He hands Baby’s keys to Sam, clasps his brother’s shoulder once and then climbs into the backseat with Castiel. The angel looks disheveled, roughed up and tired.

His face is still pale, like he is going to pass out any given moment. But he’s alive, alive and breathing and blinking up at Dean with tired blue eyes. The hunter wordlessly reaches out and pulls him close. Tucks Cas’ face against his neck and holds on.

One of Dean’s hands press over the spot where the lance had wounded Cas. It’s drenched with dried blood but underneath the shirt, Dean feels warm skin, unharmed and it’s everything he needs.

Castiel’s confession goes around in his head. The angel had looked at him and told him he loved him.

Dean holds him a little tighter, lips pressed into brown hair.

“Love you too, Cas”, he whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
